yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil HERO Dark Gaia OTK
This OTK relies on the use of three main cards: Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Dark Fusion, and Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. # Activate Dark Fusion to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia. # Summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. # Use Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's effect on Evil Hero Dark Gaia : You CAN use Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's effect the turn you use Dark Fusion, because Dark Fusion's effect specified that your monster cannot be targeted as a target by your OPPONENT's card effect. # Attack twice with Evil Hero Dark Gaia and use his effect if attacking an enemy monster. # You can also use Dark Calling on the same turn to summon another Evil Hero Dark Gaia, having the same amount of attack points, but is vulnerable to your opponent's effects. *You can get Evil Hero Dark Gaia's attack up to 7500 using cards like The Wicked Dreadroot and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. With two of these attacks, you have 7000 damage left over. Even if you have to attack through two Blue Eyes White Dragons, you'll still kill the enemy. *Dark Fusion makes Evil Hero Dark Gaia immune to a lot of traps and spells for the turn he is summoned. However, he is still vulnerable to non-targeting effects like Torrential Tribute and Mirror Force. *Evil Hero Dark Gaia doesn't have to be used to get an OTK. He's a powerful monster in and of himself, so you can just summon him without having Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. The main problem with this is that he won't have Dark Fusion's protection after the first turn. You might be tempted to take out Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and The Wicked Dreadroot in lieu of other cards that you can special summon, or maybe use Dark Calling and Return from the Different Dimension or Dimension Fusion in order to get a few strong monsters out with your Evil Hero Dark Gaia. This isn't a very good idea. First of all; in order to remove cards with Dark Calling you'll have to have summoned Evil Hero Dark Gaia anyways, and second of all; in order to use Dimension Fusion you'll have to take your strongest Evil Hero Dark Gaia fusion monsters out and put in much weaker ones. You can use Allure of Darkness and Belial - Marquis of Darkness,Imprisoned Queen Archfiend, and Grinder Golem to help make the deck faster. Another trick to finish off the opponent is to return Evil Hero Dark Gaia to the fusion deck with the Quick-play Spell Dimension Explosion (useful in many situations) and get back some of your removed from play monsters by Dark Calling's effect for example, however, this allows your opponent to get his removed from play monster(s) , so be careful. Another great card to combo with is Trade-In, since You could discard your strong level 8 monsters like Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and Grinder Golem], etc. and get more cards you could benefit from and still use the discarded monster(s) for the effect of Dark Calling Basically, if you go that route, all you'll do is give yourself a much weaker Evil Hero Dark Gaia and you'll add more cards to the combo. Not good. Good Monster Cards for Dark Gaia OTK deck The Wicked Dreadroot Raviel, Lord of Phantasms Grinder Golem Evil Hero Malicious Edge Caius the Shadow Monarch Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Hieracosphinx Big Piece Golem Multiple Piece Golem Evil Hero Infernal Gainer Evil Hero Malicious Fiend Evil Hero Infernal Sniper Evil Hero Inferno Wing Granmarg the Rock Monarch Good Spell and Trap Cards for a Dark Gaia OTK deck Dark Calling Dark Fusion Monster Gate Hand Destruction Card Destruction Ojama Trio Creature Swap Different Dimension Capsule De-Fusion Double Summon Swords of Revealing Light A few good strategies for in a Dark Gaia Deck * The OTK itself, fusing powerful fiend and rock monsters and then use Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Summoning a monster and then activating Torrential Tribute when you have powerful Fusion Material Monsters on the field so you destroy all monsters on the field. Then play Dark Calling to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia and attack your opponent directy. * Play Ojama Trio so your opponent get's three Ojama tokens with 0 ATK then attack with Evil Hero Dark Gaia so your opponent loses lifepoints equal to Evil Hero Dark Gaia ATK points and 300 by the effect of the Ojama Tokens. * Activate Polymerization from your hand to summon Multiple Piece Golem then attack with it so you can summon Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem. Then Medium Piece Golem's effect let's you summon Small Piece Golem. You can then Sacrifice all three of them to summon The Wicked Dreadroot. * Play Dark Calling on Evil Hero Dark Gaia and Evil Hero Malicious Edge so you can summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend then play Dark Fusion to fuse him with a Rock-type and summon a very powerful Evil Hero Dark Gaia. This way you can recycle your defeated Evil Hero Dark Gaia. * Play Different Dimension Capsule to remove a powerful Fiend or Rock monster from play then play D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation to summon it. * Fuse cards like Valkyrion the Magna Warrior that can't be normal summoned then activate De-fusion to summon it to the field. * Play Hieracosphinx with Guardian Sphinx. Then you can send all your opponents monsters to his hand while Guardian Sphinx can't be attacked. * You can use Rock Bombardment to send Rock monsters to the graveyard to use as Fusion Material Monsters by using Dark Calling. * Summon Grinder Golem in Attack mode on your opponent's side of the field when he doesn't control any monsters. Then activate Creature Swap so you can get your Grinder Golem back and attack his Grinder token you traded for it. He'll then lose 3000 life points. * Since Hieracosphinx and Guardian Sphinx are nice cards in this deck and there will be a lot rock monsters, sacrifice one of the sphinxes to summon and use the effect Exxod, Master of the Guard so everytime you flip summon a rock type monster your opponent will lose 1000 life points. This works very well with Hieracosphinx and Guardian Sphinxabilities as well. Since now your face-down monsters can't be attacked and you have monster that can go face down over and over again and it will even send the monsters on your opponents side of the field to the owners hand. * You can use Monster Gate to send monster from your deck to the grave that can't be normal summoned like Raviel, Lord of Phantasms and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and then use Dark Calling to fuse them.